saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shioko Kirigaya
(Aunt; Surrogate Mother) Minetaka Kirigaya (Uncle-in-law; Surrogate Father) Suguha Kirigaya (Cousin; Adoptive Sister) Hanako Hasegawa (Adoptive Younger Sister) Kirei Yūki (Boyfriend/In-game Husband) (In-game Adoptive Daughter) | rank = Rank #1 (SAO) Rank #3 (ALO) | classification = Solo Player Beater Clearer Sweeper | reg = NEJI-001 | weapon = Anneal Blade (SAO) Senbakiri (SAO and ALO) Elucidator (SAO) Dark Repulser (SAO) Divination (ALO) Holy Sword Excalibur (ALO) Demonic Sword Excalibur Morgan (ALO) | training = Kirigaya Family Dojo | vr = Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Gun Gale Online }} Shioko Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷塩児, Kirigaya Shioko), known as Shiki in Sword Art Online, ALfheim Online and , is the protagonist in Sword Art Online: Reversal Rewind written by Yasuda Izumi. Background Born on a balmy October day, Shioko Kirigaya was a small bundle of joy. One year after her birth, she was adopted by her aunt and uncle-in-law because of the tragic death of her parents in an accident. Originally, her grandfather forced her to train in their family dojo. She learned kendo for several years up until she turned 12. She then dropped kendo and got hooked on computer games due to her aunt's job. This earned a loud scolding from her grandfather to which, her siste defended Shioko. Suguha then promised to train enough for both himself and Shioko. Not long after, the Kirigaya family adopted one more child into the family, the girl's name being Hanako Hasegawa. Now, she is Hanako Kirigaya, although she refuses to call herself by this name as she is still proud of her parents' name. One day, Shioko made a discovery. She found that she was, in fact, not Suguha's biological sister but her cousin. Because of this, Shioko began to unconsciously distance herself from Suguha. She became more and more attached to the computer screen. She was an excellent gamer, to begin with, but she proved her skills in the Sword Art Online: Closed Beta and rose to the top. Hanako would follow her big sister's example and also get hooked on games. Tragedy finally struck upon the official release of Sword Art Online. Both Kirigaya siblings were plucked from their world and locked in the world of virtual reality. Personality Shioko is a proud girl. She is not vain but proud. This combination may seem impossible but she somehow manages to pull it off. She also is quite the "tomboy", although her appearance is very feminine (although at first glance, she can be confused to be male). She is very protective of her family and the people that are important to her. Although she herself didn't know it, she had fallen in love with Kirei Yūki, ever since he made a move in Prelude to Star-crossed Joy. She fell hard for him on the fourth floor when the latter was being hit on by Aenwyn and Aleesia, two elven NPCs who would adventure through SAO with Shioko. In the Fairy Dance arc, she proved to be unrelenting in her search for her missing sister. Upon finally encountering Sugō Nobuyuki, her vengeance boiled over and she brutally killed his avatar. Her crazy side would show more when she began laughing at his silly and painful cries after losing both hands. In the Dark Yggdrasil arc, she would develop an, at first, explosive rivalry with Ryōta Sumeragi. It got to the point of the two dueling each other to the death just to decide which of their guilds (Knights of the Blood or Shamrock) would get to advance and find the final boss of the Svart Alfheim area. Shioko won narrowly and her guild went to clear the area. No sooner after, Shamrock and Knights of the Blood would join hands, uniting the two strongest guilds in ALO (since most Page Ones were from these two guilds). Appearance In SAO, Shioko wore clothing that sometimes only scantily covered her abdomen. She was strangely not bothered by this but she does sometimes complain about how cold it is. Her clothing is always black to match her eye and hair color. After losing a duel with , she was forced to enter into the Knights of the Blood Oath. Her KoB uniform was a lot safer since it finally covered everything. After taking a temporary leave from the guild to celebrate her marriage with Kirei, she stated that the KoB uniform is more sound than her original wear and got an onyx black uniform specifically made for her. In ALO, Shioko chose the Cait Sith race. However, she got a rare avatar. Instead of cat-like characteristics, Shioko received the appearance of a fox. She utterly hates it when someone plays with her tail. The only people who can play with her tail and not be decapitated are her friends in the Knights of the Blood guild, to which she officially joined. Shioko_(ALO).jpg|"Ho-hum, ♬~. Oh? Hello there. I'm enjoying my drink. Have you seen Kirei or Tomoe around?" Shioko_(ALO)_-_1.jpg|"Well, this magic item is mine and mine only! Nya-ha-ha~!" Shioko_(ALO)_-_2.jpg|"N-nya~, wh-why are you making me wear this, Kirei?!" Shioko_(ALO)_-_3.jpg|"How very wrong of you to challenge me, Sumeragi-kun. Are you ready to face my blade?" Story Sword Art Online: Annulment Chaos Labyrinth Project Dreamscape Fairy Dance Dark Yggdrasil Sword Art Online: Origin Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Chalice of Truth: Singularity Stats Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Chalice of Truth Known Equipment Sword Art Online }»||N/A||N/A |- |« »||One-handed Sword||Mid-November 2022||N/A||«Secret Medicine of the Forest» Quest Reward||Shioko has two for usage in her Dual Blades skill One was broken during 3rd Floor boss battle |- |«Coat of Midnight»||Leather Coat||December 7, 2022||«Cyclonic Sea Cloak»||First Floor Last Attack Bonus||N/A |- |«Senbakiri»||Katana||December 8, 2022||N/A||«Prime Cuts» Quest Reward||N/A |- |«Clover Ring»||Ring||December 14, 2022||N/A||«Jade Key» Quest Reward||N/A |- |«Cyclonic Sea Cloak»||Leather Coat||December 19th, 2022||'TBA'||Fourth Floor Last Attack Bonus||N/A |- |«Golden Sun Circlet»||Forehead Ornament (Helmet)||December 19, 2022||N/A||«Retrieve the Body of Phaëthon» Quest Reward||Originally worn by the Heliades |- |«Anaklusmos»||One-handed Sword||January 23, 2023?||N/A||Given by Athenian NPCs during Greco-Persian Wars Part I Grand Quest||N/A |- |«Elucidator»||One-handed Sword||'TBA'||«Prismblade: Exeterna»||Fiftieth Floor Last Attack Bonus||N/A |- |«Blackwrym Coat»||Leather Coat||'TBA'||N/A||Player-made by ||N/A |- |«Dark Repulser»||One-handed Sword||'TBA'||N/A||Player-made by Asano||N/A |- |«Prismblade: Exeterna»||One-handed Sword||'TBA'||N/A||Arcane Hollow Mission «Dragon of Infinite Might» Clear Reward||N/A |} ALfheim Online Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skils One-Handed Sword *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Arc' *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Sharp Nail' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Star Quint Prominence' *'Radiant Arc' *'Phantom Rave' *'Shadow Explosion' *'Nova Ascension' Dual Blades *'Final Revolution' *'Gale Cutter' *'Depth Impact' *'Locus Hexedra' *'Specula Cross' *'Dead End' *'Radial Shine' *'Crimson Splash' *'Rage Inferno' *'Nightmare Rain' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' *'Nebular Empress' Katana Due to Shioko not mastering the Curved Sword, she does not have access to the sword skills for the katana even though she still gained proficiency. However, the server glitch on the 75th floor gave her access to said sword skills. *'Tsumujigurama' *'Ukifune' *'Tsujikaze' *'Oborodzukiyo' *'Gengetsu' *'Zangetsu' *'Rasetsu' *'Rashōmon' *'Shinonomenoun' *'Tenen' Outside System Skill *'Skill Connect' ALfheim Online Sword Skills One-Handed Sword Excluding '''Shadow Explosion', all one-handed sword skills remains the same as those introduced in Sword Art Online. However, active sword skills are now always blue, until the update which introduces elemental damage to sword skills.'' *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Arc' *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Sharp Nail' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Star Quint Prominence' *'Radiant Arc' *'Phantom Rave' *'Nova Ascension' Dual Blades ALfheim Online does have a Dual Blades skill since Kayaba laid the groundwork for ALO, meaning that it just had to be built up from where Kayaba left off. However, this time, two people have the skill: Shioko and Rain (although technically, Rain wouldn't be considered as having the "Dual Blades" skill as she is a multi-wielder). *'Cygnus Onslaught' - This skill was inaccessible in SAO because flight is needed to use it *'Secretcalibur' - A unique twelve-hit sword skill Shioko learned upon obtaining both the Holy Sword Excalibur and the Demonic Sword Excalibur Morgan Katana In ALO, Shioko gained an extra skill and maxed out her katana proficiency, which proceeded to give her the final sword skill. *'Kyūki' *'Sange' Original Sword Skills All of Shioko's OSSs are for the katana and were compiled over the course of the Fairy Dance, Mother's Rosario/Twin Calibur side stories, successfully transcribing all 49 of them by the beginning of the Dark Yggdrasil arc. *'Ehiroi' *'Tsurifune' *'Myōmyō' *'Imoseyama' *'Yatsuhashi' *'Mukashiotoko' *'Sazanami' *'Karyōbin' *'Fuyō' *'Kumagae' *'Kazaguruma' *'Murakumo' *'Kuretake' *'Yume no Kayohiji' *'Kumanri' *'Nunosarashi' *'Yotsunosode' *'Tsukubane' *'Seigaiha' *'Omodaka' *'Hiyoku' *'Hyōtanmachi' *'Sekirei' *'Mitsudomoe' *'Hināsobi' *'Kanae' *'Yadorigi' *'Hanatachibana' *'Hōrai' *'Hanamiguruma' *'Naruko' *'Hanabishi' *'Hyakkaku' *'Saotome' *'Mitsugaichi' *'Asagao' *'Yokogumo' *'Sōji' *'Sugomori' *'Aioi' *'Fūran' *'Yoshiwarasuzume' *'Haru no Akebono' *'Rindōguruma' *'Ari no Tō' *'Yakanbei' *'Kakitsubata' *'Uri no Tsuru' *'Inazuma' Outside System Skills *'Spell Blast' *'Hypersense' Chalice of Truth Skills *'Hyakkaku' *'Golden Rule' *'Mana Burst' Noble Phantasms *'Lightless, Three-Stage Thrust' *'Nova Ascension' TBA References